


Separation

by Thunderrrstruck



Series: Marvellous Daemons [4]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Separation, Daemons, Gen, Separation, Togetherness, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: There is security in togetherness and security in separation. These two securities do not work in tandem.[Set during The Avengers (2012)]
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Daemon Character(s)
Series: Marvellous Daemons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708606
Kudos: 18





	Separation

The moment Tony sees _him_ , Ferrilia bristles. He doesn't immediately see what is wrong, but he senses what his heart is telling him. The man he both hated and idolised all these years sits at the briefing table, lounges, like he owns the places, like he's in charge. But there is something wrong with the picture (beyond Tony's obvious disgruntlement).

Tony raises a hand to his shoulder where Ferrilia nips affectionately at his fingers (a stress-relieving habit they've developed over the years) and approaches the collection of individuals in a roundabout way.

He shakes hands with Doctor Banner as Ferrilia hovers down low to inspect the other's daemon. She pokes her wet nose at the bird and sniffs curiously. Tony glances at the golden retriever's wagging tail before offering back at Bruce a slight smirk.

And then it's back to the man in the chair – Captain America, Steve Rogers – and Tony sees nothing on his shoulder, head, above the table, or below the surface.

"Solo act?" he inquires. He has to know. Otherwise, he'll harp on the unnaturalness far too long. He knows how he is.

The man looks at Tony — _Captain America looks at Tony_ — with his brow creased.

_Obvious disappointment_ , Tony reads. Without even a chance at getting to know, there's judgement in his eyes. It reminds Tony of every reporter, every citizen with the opportunity to meet him, everyone in this room even. They all have judgement in their eyes. Tony adjusts his spine so he stands a little straighter. _They're not going to get to us, Ferr_.

"The Serum enhanced our distance," Captain answers. It is hard, scrutinising beyond his hardened jaw, but there is something missing in his explanation. Tony knows it. He wants to call him out on it. He wants _an answer_.

Tony makes the mistake of glancing at the other faces around him, and their looks concealing their impatience cause him to hesitate. He waits too long, the will fades, and his attention jumps to the director's computers instead. (At least, _computers_ , he knows.) A couple quips to make it a show and he will have preserved himself some security. Security in separation.

"That man is playing Gallaga!" he announces as Ferrilia flutters into his left hand. "Thought we wouldn't notice,–" Tony closes his fingers around her body, "–but we did." She pecks at his thumb, yet despite how it seems – from outside in – to hold her so close with so few ways to see her blue, he feels his next breath come a little easier. Her cage is his comfort.


End file.
